The wonderful adventures of Ursa and Ozai
by Liliy909
Summary: Some of the wonderful times Ursa and Ozai have spent together, i don't own the characters, but i own the plot, enjoy the story,and please review.
1. Meeting

Ozai was never one for social gatherings, actually Ozai was never was one for anything. From a young age Ozai was extremely anti-social, Always hiding behind his mothers skirt or moving his fathers hand in front of his face. So when it came to pictures Ozai was in the back just like everything else.

Ursa loved to talk all the time. There probably isn't a moment when she's quiet, from a young age Ursa had to learn to be social with other children and she was successful until she met a certain prince by the name of Ozai.

"Hello, My name is Ursa." she said as she stuck out her hand.

Ozai just looked at her.

"Well are you going to say something or not?"

Ozai just shook his head.

"Well that's awfully rude."

Ozai just shrugged his shoulders.

"Did your mother not teach you any manners, huh let me guess your a problem child." Ursa said with a frown.

Ilah decided to walk over and check on her son.

"Ozai darling are you alright? She asked in a soft tone

Ozai shook his head no.

" What's wrong with my Baby hm..?"

Ozai pointed directly over to Ursa and said

"Mean."

Ilah turned around to see a little girl no older the six .

Ursa gave a quick bow.

"Now young lady I'm going to ask you to leave my son alone once do you understand?" Ilah questioned anger evident in her voice

"I'm really sorry Fire Lady Ilah I just wanted to talk to him and he wouldn't respond honest." Ursa said barely above a whisper.

"Why would you want to talk to my son?"

" Well Fire Lady Ilah a group of some of the other noble children and I planned on playing Hide and Explode so I decided to come over here; introduce myself and then invite him to play, but he didn't answer so I got real mad." Ursa explained

Ilah nodded then turned around and looked at Ozai

"Sweetheart do you want to play Hide and Explode with the other children?"

"Nope."

"Ozai darling why not?"

"They aren't royal like I am." he stated

"Sweet pea they won't be royal, but they are noble. If you want royal friend then they have to be from the other nations; Do you want that?"

Ozai scrunched up his little nose and shook his head.

"So again Ozai darling do you want to go play Hide and Explode with the other children?"

"Yes."

Ilah turned to Ursa and motioned for her take Ozai with her.

Ilah walked back over to her husband and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I believe your son just made a friend." she responded

Azulon rolled his eyes and said

"GREAT, just what I needed more creatures running around the palace."

Ilah playfully hit his arm and He smiled.


	2. Lunch

Ozai doesn't like many things, for example her doesn't like girls because they have cooties. Ozai does however, like food. He loves food like a little girl loves her favorite doll except well he eats it. Prince Ozai will eat just about anything.

Ursa doesn't like anything except rice and mango's, that's all you will see little Ursa eat. You offer Ursa a five course meal including dessert she asks for rice and mango's. Nobody understands why That all she'll eat but Ozai is determined to make her try something new.

"Hey Ursa!"

"Hello Prince Ozai." she greeted

"You want to have some lunch?"

"Will there be rice and mango's?" she asked

"Yes." Ozai lied

"Alright then lets go!"

The two children raced each other into the garden to see a small table set for six.

"Hey Ozai, why are there so many places set at the table?" questioned Ursa

"Well my mommy , daddy, icky , La Min, you ,and I have to eat right." ozai said.

"Who's icky?"

"Icky is my older brother."

"Why?"

"I call him icky because the tea that he drinks is icky and so are his jokes."

Slowly the royal family entered then garden first Azulon and Ilah then not long after Iroh and La Min. Each took their respective seats and waited for the food to be served.

"So Iroh have you met Ozai's lady friend?" Azulon asked

Ozai looked over at his father and said

"Daddy Ursa isn't a lady, She's a GIRL."

"So Ursa how have you been?" asked Ilah

"I've been well Fire Lady Ilah and how have you been?"

"Just wonderful, now tell me is my baby prince treating you alright?"

"MOMMY!" Ozai whined

"Well now Lady Ursa I am Lieutenant Iroh also known as Crown Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"I know."

La Min just laughed at the little girl

"Well aren't you just adorable." La Min said

"Damn I'm hungry." Iroh said

"IROH! Watch your language around Ozai I don't need him saying another foul world." Ilah scolded

"My Love what has your Darling baby boy said that is so foul?" Azulon questioned

"Bitch get me a sammich"

Azulon and Iroh laughed

Once the food arrived Ursa noticed the lack of rice and mango's

"Ozai I thought you said there would be rice and mango's."

"I lied."

"Ozai what have your father and I taught you about lying?"

"Don't lie if you know your going to get caught." he mumbled

"I'm leaving."

"No your not."

"Yes!"

"Daddy make Ursa stay!"

"Ozai I can't make you stay what makes you think I can make some other man's spawn listen?"

"Because your the Daddy Lord"

"Ozai it's Fire Lord."

"No Daddy, I'm pretty sure it's Daddy Lord."

"Ozai"

"Daddy"

"Prince Ozai..."

"Daddy Lord Daddy"

"Ilah will you help me with YOUR son!"

"Azulon"

"Ilah"

"Daddy"

"Ozai"

"Mom-Mom"

"Baby doll"

"Iroh"

everyone stopped and looked at Iroh for a moment and then decided to eat.

"Ursaaaaaa! Eat the sammich!"

"No Ozai!"

"Bitch eat the Damn sammich!" ozai snarled

Ursa took a bite out of the sandwich to find that it was a mango and creme sandwich.

"Mmmmm... Ozai this is Yummy!" Ursa said bouncing

"Duh that's why I said eat it."

After eating the two children ran off to play and Iroh and La Min went somewhere else.

"Oh Wonderful now I'm going o have to avoid TWO hyper goblins for the rest of the day."

"Azulon be nice because day those two goblins are going to get married."

"DAMN IT! I DON'T ANYMORE OF THEM RUNNING AROUND"

"I'm sure they will grow up by then."

"Like how we grew up?"

"I don't about you Daddy Lord but I'm very mature."


	3. Six years later

Ozai has a best friend, her name is Ursa. Ozai has known Ursa for six years. Ozai is eleven, he has out grown the cooties and some of his shyness. Ozai has a crush, her name is Ursa.

Ursa has a diary his name is Ozai. Ursa has know Ozai for six years. Ursa is eleven, she is still chatty but has discovered there is more to life than mango's and rice. Ursa has found prince charming he's tall and small with a little voice and a big heart, his name is Ozai.

"Ozai come back here with me shoe!"

"NO!"

"Ozai for Agni's sake will you give me my shoe!"

"Say please Ursa."

"Please Ursa."

"Very funny you smart ass."

"PRINCE OZAI WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Ilah screamed

"WHAT IF DON'T!" he yelled back

"Then you ass is mine you little gremlin." his father stated

Ursa giggled, she loved all things Azulon used to refer to them such as Creatures,Vermin,Spawn,Goblins the list didn't have an ending as of yet.

"URSA it's not funny" Ozai whined

"What are you giggling at you mutated turtle-duck?"

"Your names for Ozai and myself Lord Azulon." she replied

"What's so funny about them?"

"There just so silly!"

"No they aren't"

"Azulon my love, yes they are."

"All of you rot in hell."

"You first... just kidding Daddy-Father Lord"

Azulon sneered and left.

Ozai watched his father leave and then looked at Ursa, his Ursa even if she didn't know it yet.

Ursa lightly blushed at Ozai's Staring, Ursa hoped Ozai would like her.

Fire Lady Ilah looked at the two young children contemplating what her grandchildren would look like... hope fully the had Ursa's bubble butt.

**An: I know short chapter sorry not really maybe but please review lots of loves**


End file.
